


Gentle

by flibbertygigget



Series: GetBackers BDSM [5]
Category: GetBackers
Genre: BDSM AU, Ban is kinky, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ban is not a gentle person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle

Gentle

Ban was not a gentle person.

Ginji had told him once, before they had become partners, that there were things he couldn't do. He couldn't enjoy the ecstasy of pain, not after Mugenjou. Ban didn't, couldn't understand, though he tried. He could only hope he didn't go too far.

Outside the bedroom, Ban was generally abrasive and didn't play well with others. Inside the bedroom, he was worse. Ban knew that, even as doms went, he was a kinky bastard. He wanted things from sex that even subs who liked it very rough would find a little hardcore. The fact that Ginji was _his_ only increased the problem.

Ban wanted to be able to completely take Ginji apart. He wanted to see Ginji's back bloody, not from an opponent or a bad guy but from him. He wanted to take his lighter and bring it closer and closer to Ginji's erection, until Ginji was shivering as much as the flame. He wanted to prove to Ginji that he was able to hurt his sub just enough for it to be pleasurable for both of them, even if that meant that most of his fantasies were regulated to a morning shower.

But Ban held back. It wasn't in his nature to be chivalrous, but something told him that, no matter how naive Ginji was to the world outside Mugenjou, there were things about his life he hadn't told Ban. And while that irked him (he had never liked not knowing important things), Ban was experienced enough to know that there were some things you don't tell your partner.

Ban didn't tell Ginji about Germany and witches and realizing his curse. He didn't tell Ginji about the years he spent drifting, getting into fights in hopes he would die and be freed from his horrible burden. He didn't want to shrug that weight onto Ginji, who had already dealt with far too much from him and dorm others. If Ginji wanted to keep parts of his past from Ban, Ban could deal with it.

It was worth all the sexual frustration in the world to be Ginji's dom.


End file.
